


Cast My Fears Aside

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a few days left before the Cell Games, Chichi is greatly worried for her husband's and her son's safety, as they will partake in the upcoming tournament. Can Goku do something to ease her thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast My Fears Aside

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

It's over.

Chichi watched as Krillin and her father, the only guests present in Gohan's birthday party earlier, left. Goku and Gohan accompanied them to the door, the latter constantly thanking them for coming to celebrate his birthday with him.

She sighed as she continued cleaning the dishes they used earlier at the party. She had momentarily forgotten that her son and her husband will face Cell in a few days while they were celebrating Gohan's birthday earlier, but now that the party is over, the frightening reality of what is bound to happen in a few days came back to her. 

In a few days, the Cell Games will commence.

Her son and her husband, the two most important people in the world for her, will join the tournament and battle the monster Cell. 

One of them could die. Or worse, both of them could.

Chichi shook her head as she tried to block those thoughts away. She needed to be positive. She can't doubt her husband's and her son's abilities. It won't do any good. 

Still, the feeling of fear laced with dread refused to leave her. 

She sighed as she placed the last stack of plates back in the kitchen cabinet. No matter how she tried to divert her thoughts, the idea of losing her son and her husband refused to leave her mind. And no one could blame her though. They almost died in Planet Namek when they faced Frieza. Now they are going to face a monster who is a lot stronger than Frieza. She had all the right to be worried.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Goku and Gohan entering the kitchen. She let out a small yelp when she heard Gohan's voice.

"Thanks for the treat Mom. That was wonderful." Gohan said. 

Chichi looked at her son and felt tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She shivered at the thought of him battling the evil Cell. Sure, Gohan had grown up, but he would always be her little boy.

Chichi forced herself to control her tears and smile at her son. "Anything for my son." She said as she ruffled his hair. She wanted to hug him but she prevented herself. She might not be able to control her tears if she did so.

Gohan just smiled back at his mom and dad. He didn't even notice that his mother felt bad in reality. After saying goodnight to his parents, Gohan exited the kitchen, leaving Goku and Chichi alone.

"Well, let's go to sleep now. Tomorrow is another long day." Chichi said to her husband while trying to make her voice sound cheerful. However, Goku knew better. He knew that something is wrong with her. Even if she smiled or laughed, he could tell that something is wrong. He could feel it, even if she tried very hard to hide her true feelings.

"Chichi." He called out to her, stopping her from fully exiting the kitchen door. She didn't reply, so he approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked her gently.

Chichi gasped when she heard his question. She couldn't believe that he noticed it. With a sigh, she tried to fight back tears as she answered him. 

"What are you talking about, Goku? Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." She answered, trying to make her voice sound normal.

Goku tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Chichi, I know you're not. Come on, tell me what's wrong." He urged her.

At that, Chichi broke down. Her tears that she was trying to hold back since earlier were finally let loose. Her shoulders shook as she cried, startling Goku a bit. 

Goku turned her around so she faced him. "Hey.. Hey.. Don't cry. I told you, I don't like seeing you cry." He told her as he hugged her crying form while patting her back gently.

She clutched his shirt tightly in her small hands. "I'm scared, Goku. I'm scared. Every day, I tried to act normal but as the day of the tournament drew near, I can't help but be scared. I don't want to lose you and Gohan. I don't want you to leave me.." She said as she cried. 

"Chichi, no one is going to leave you." Goku reassured her.

She looked up at him, tears still on her eyes. "Then promise me that you and Gohan will come back to me." She told him.

Goku was taken aback. Truth be told, he didn't want to make a promise to her because he didn't know if he could be true to his word. He knew that Gohan will be all right, his son had the power to defeat Cell, but he is not quite sure about himself. The truth is, he too, is also scared. He knew he would not be able to beat Cell, and he was scared. Not of Cell himself, but of leaving his family once again. He couldn't shake off the feeling of death as well as the idea that something is going to happen to him in the Cell Games. 

"Goku?" Chichi called out to him while seemingly waiting for his answer.

He looked back at her and smiled warmly. "Chichi, whatever happens, just know that I will always be here for you and Gohan." He told her.

Chichi felt more tears fall from her eyes. Her husband was afraid to make a promise because he isn't sure that he could fulfill it. She knew it. Even if he acted confident and relaxed, deep inside him, he was just as scared as her. He just acted that way so the people around him won't feel scared. But in reality, he too, wasn't sure of what the outcome of the tournament will be.

"I love you Goku. I always will." She said as she hugged him tightly, her tears wetting his shirt. She couldn'f think of anything else to say.

Goku released her from his hug and looked at her intently. Though her eyes were filled with tears, she still looked beautiful to him. He wiped her tears with his thumb. 

"I love you too, Chichi. Always remember that." He said as he planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was gentle at first, then it turned out to be a passionate one as he pried her mouth open and felt her responding to him with equal passion.  
Their tongues wrestled with each other, fighting for dominance. She felt his hands on her hair, pulling on the hairtie that kept her bun in place and making her hair fall into a cascade on her back. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and enabling him to deepen the kiss. She felt something hard poking her on her stomach and she moaned in their kiss when she realized what it was.

They continued kissing for some time, with the hard thing continuously poking her. Then when she looked at their surroundings, she found out that they were already inside their room. She wondered briefly how they got there when they were just in the kitchen earlier, but then she realized that he had the ability to teleport anywhere he liked. 

He let go of her lips and laid her gently on their bed. He had a mischievous smile on his face and it was like she was seeing another part of him, but honestly, she liked it. He resumed kissing her and she felt herself getting undressed as they kissed, making her naked as the day she was born, her clothes all thrown in a heap on the floor. Soon he left her lips and trailed a series of butterfly kisses down to her neck. She grasped his blonde hair softly in her hands as she felt his kisses go lower until he reached her breasts. When he took one of her mounds into his mouth and suckled on it, she couldn't help but release a moan. She arched her back a little to push more of herself into him. He then let go of her right breast and turned his attention towards the left, to which he did the same. He felt her hands grasping on his hair as he continued his actions. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he didn't know that after all the years that they were married, he was still capable of pleasuring her and he still had that effect on her. He continued sucking on her left breast while he played with the other one with his hand, massaging it gently and pinching her already hard nipple while she moaned and writhed softly against him.

Chichi felt pleasure building inside of her because of his actions. His kisses travelled lower and she felt his lips on her stomach. She gasped and she almost screamed when she felt him kiss her most sensitive spot; her womanhood. His tongue flicked through her feminine folds as he began to insert a finger into her, which was soon followed by another as he simultaneously kissed and played with her core. She rocked against him in pure pleasure, wrapping her legs around his head while gripping his hair tightly, as if trapping him in place. Soon, she exploded and her juices were all over against him. He made sure to lap up every bit of it, not leaving even a single drop behind. 

He stood for a while to undress himself, and she gasped when she saw his erect member seemingly looking back at her. Though she had already seen him naked before, she was taken by surprise when she saw him now. His member seemed bigger than before. Is this because of him being a Super Saiyan?

She didn't have time to think about it when he pinned her on the bed and kissed her again, making her taste herself. She felt his member rubbing against her as they kissed, and she felt more pleasure building inside of her. She then began to long for something, something that only he can give. Soon, she felt him position himself against her. Her eyes widened and she let out a silent scream when he finally entered her. He was very gentle with her, and he was restraining himself from using too much power, but it was intense. She wrapped her arms around his back as he moved inside her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, enabling him to bury himself deeper into her. 

"I.. Love you..." She managed to say between labored breaths as he moved inside her. He grunted in response as he quickened his pace, while she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Soon, he pulsed inside her and they both reached their release. He exploded and filled her with his seed while her own juices coated his member, with some becoming victim to gravity and flowing out of her. He remained inside her and on top of her for a while, while she had her arms wrapped around his back, seemingly savoring the feeling of their bodies pressed close to each other in an intimate position. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were half lidded and her hair was sprawled wildly on the pillows but to him, she looked beautiful. That's when he realized that he loved her very much, and he was willing to give everything to protect her. He was even willing to risk his life for her. 

"I love you Chichi. I will always be here for you.." He told her as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled back at him. "I know you will." She replied. She would forever treasure this night in her memories. If what they did earlier would give rise to the birth of a new life, then so be it. She smiled at the thought of having another child with him.

He gently rolled beside her and pulled her close to him, one of his arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Let's sleep. I promised Gohan that we're going on a picnic tomorrow, we still have to get up early." Goku told her.

Chichi smiled and snuggled up to him, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She decided that she would never dwell on her fears again. It may be hard, but she would need to trust her son and her husband on this one. She just had to have faith that they will overcome this and they will come back to her safe.


End file.
